Brother?
by Blackfeather05
Summary: What would you do to keep the ones you love safe? What would you do to fix the broken? When someone Lukas loves is put in jeopardy he is force to answer theses questions.
1. Chapter 1

** Sorry for the failed summery please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Hetalia characters **

* * *

I pull my knees to my chin as the smell of fresh coffee wafts through the house. I know that he is watching me from the kitchen and I know what he is thinking, but I don't want to talk about it not just yet. I continue to gaze out on the dark November landscape. A calming blanket of snow covers our world and the sun is making its final appearances before we are bathed in a constant darkness. I'm not sure what it is about this half of the year but somehow that darkness makes me feel at home.

"How are you feeling?" Lukas asks cautiously as he hands me a coffee mug and sits beside me at the window.

"I am fine. I wish you would stop worrying about me." I say as I continue to stare out the window.

"But I do worry. I promised to keep you safe and healthy, and I intend to keep that promise. I want to make sure that you are all better. I couldn't stand having to keep you in the hospital and not having any way to help you again." He mutters as he brushes my bangs away from my face. Ever since he found me 12 years ago he has become my protector and big brother. So when I got deathly ill last month and no one knew what to do or how to help me he almost went nuts. Since then I have been staying at his house, per his request, and he has been treating me like a piece of glass.

"Please stop treating me like a child. I am no longer seven."

"No, you may not be seven any more but you are still human, and still my little sister. So I have a right to worry. And you know very well that if the others where here they…" He was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Hello," he answered on the second ring. "Yes, she is up….. Of course…. Here she is." He passes the phone to me. "It's your father."

"Hello Papa," I say as I take the phone from Lukas. "Yes Papa?... I can do that….. Alright, goodbye Papa."

"Papa would like me to come home today," I relay as I pass the phone back to Lukas. "He is having the jet pick me up in a few hours. Do you think you can drive me to the airstrip?"

"Of course," and with that he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and set about helping me pack for the trip home.

As soon as the private jet touched down on the Alta airstrip Papa and his body guard came and picked me up before taking me home. As we drive I stare out the window and think back to my beginning.

When Lukas found me he knew that he could not raise me and be a country so he turned to a friend of his who wanted a daughter. As I grew up Lukas tried to spend as much time as possible with me and make me feel loved. As I got older and Papa became the mayor of Alta and I tended to spend more and more time with Lukas. I even became the little sister of the other Nordic countries, and for my sixteenth birthday Lukas sent me to meet some of the other countries as well. But, it is all bittersweet. We all know that there will come a day when I will pass on and leave all of my "family" behind. I know that that is why Lukas is so concerned with my wellbeing.

"Les?" I turn and scowl at the use of my pet name. "You know when you scowl like that you look as if you could be Lukas' female half." My father laughs before continuing. "We are here."

I look back out the window and realize that we are sitting in front of a large hotel and not our house. I turn back to my father and search for an explanation. "I will explain everything once we get settled," is all the information that he offers before getting out of the car and getting out my luggage.

We walk silently through the hotel and strait to the elevator that takes us to the top floor. When we exit the elevator I notice that there is only one door on this floor. My father pulls out a room key and holds the door open for me. As I step inside a well-dressed man and woman greet us and take all of my things from me. When I try to protest my father takes my hand and leads me to the couch. He lets out a long sigh as we sink to the soft cushions and I can see that he has aged since last time I saw him. After I got sick Lukas swept me away to where he could be close to me. This is the first time I have seen my father since then. He takes a deep breath and turns to fully face me before he speaks.

"My dearest Lessa, I have brought you here in order to keep you safe. See while you were gone a decision was made. A decision to declare independence from Norway." He pauses and tries to gauge my reaction but I stay silent. "This new country will be called Norseland and see this," he digs in his pocket and hands me a folded piece of paper. I unfold it with shaking hands to find a large black cross drawn sideways on it and in the top left corner I see a fancy style N, I stare at it for another moment until my father's voice tears me from the paper. "This will be our flag. We figured we would stick with the preexisting design but add our own twist. I hope you don't mind that we used your stylized N on it. We wanted to personalize the flag so I thought that the really pretty N that you use would be great to stand for Norseland on our flag, don't you think?" He looks at me like a child looking for approval from a parent but I find it hard to speak.

I drop my gaze to my lap and hand back the drawing of the flag. I take a shaky breath and stand up. "I need to call Lukas and warn him," I state as I begin to move off in the direction that I saw the attendants taking my things. I barely take a step before my father's hand catches me.

"I can't let you do that."

"Pardon?"

"The declaration was sent as soon as you landed. And for your safety you are going to stay here and you will not have any outside contact."

"You can't do this Papa. I am nineteen I can take care of myself."

"You also just recently got out of the hospital and you are the daughter of the president of Norseland. Which makes you a target. So until its safe you will stay here under the protection of these agents." He motions to the two attendants and gives me his 'you dare challenge my authority' look.

"I'm pretty sure this is considered kidnapping in most countries," I mumble as I pull my arm from his grip and stalk off towards what I assume is my room to look for my book. As I walk away I hear my father give a big sigh before leaving.

Over the next few weeks other than the room service people I saw and heard nothing of the outside world. So I spent most of my time reading and when I was not reading I was either playing cards with the agents or learning what I could about Norseland. Such as the boarders, which are practically a continuation of the Swedish/Finnish boarder and it cuts through Norway to the closest body of water. I also find myself wondering how this declaration has affected Lukas and the others. I find myself wondering if they are fighting or if they hate me for turning on them.

I was having one of those particular thoughts when I was interrupted by a large commotion in the hallway just outside the room. I look questioningly at the female agent who is sitting across from me on the other couch. Reading my expression she shakes her head, she didn't know what it was and it was far too early for room service.

Without a word both agent are in action. The male agent starts moving towards the door while the female agent moves towards me. I am on my feet in an instant following her, my book falling forgotten to the floor. Silently we head to my room which is farthest from the door and hunker down behind my bed listening. For a time there is nothing but silence, all we hear is our breathing. When suddenly the silence is shattered by the sound of the door being broken down, this is followed by the sounds of a quick scuffle and the agent next to me shoots me a quick glance before rushing to her partner's aid. I stay right where she left me and listen as the two of them fight who ever came in, then just as fast as they started all the sounds stopped. I feel the breath catch in my throat as I hoped for the best. I listened as footsteps came closer to my hiding spot. Quieting my breath I try to push myself as far as I could into the shadow of the bed. Still the footsteps came closer until they were right on the other side of my bed and in that moment I knew that the agents where dead and I was most likely not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay quick note before we get started. First of all I changed the rating because it gets kind of violent. Secondly I do NOT own any of the Hetalia characters. And lastly please enjoy! (Oh and feel free to review and tell me what you think)**

I squeeze my eyes shut and feel the weight of the pistol in my hands. My feet are planted solidly, my palms are sweaty on the grip and my finger hovers on the trigger. I take a deep breath to steady myself and slowly I open my eyes. Looking down the sights I find my gun pointed at Lukas' chest. He says nothing. He just sits there and smiles warmly at me. My determination wavers as does my gun. As I start to pull it away he looks at me and shakes his head. Understandingly I return the gun to its original position. I take one more deep breath his name slipping through my lips as I pull the trigger.

* * *

My eyes snap open and I take a quick look around before closing my eyes again and sagging into my chair in relief, I didn't actually pull the trigger. After a few moments I realize that I am sitting in a cold metal chair with my arms tied behind my back. Afraid of what I might find if I open my eyes, I instead trace my thoughts back to the last thing I remember.

_I listened as footsteps came closer to my hiding spot. Quieting my breath I try to push myself as far as I could into the shadow of the bed. Still the footsteps came closer until they were right on the other side of my bed and in that moment I knew that the agents where dead and I was most likely not far behind. The silence seemed to stretch on forever when without a warning I was being pulled over the side of the bed and towards where the footsteps stopped. As soon as my body hit the carpet on the other side I jumped up ready for a fight. I find myself face to face with a large man who has the end of my pale braid in his hand. Immediately I knew that if I tried to fight I would lose, but I also knew that I could outmaneuver him. Keeping that in mind I dropped back to the floor and slipped under his arm. Popping back up I brought one hand down on the crook of his elbow as I bought my other hand up at his wrist effectively breaking his grip on my hair. I quickly spun out of his reach and braced myself for an attack. Unfortunately I did not expect one from behind. I felt a sharp jab in my arm and I barely managed to turn to face this new opponent before the darkness over took me._

Now armed with this knowledge I slowly open my eyes and begin to take in my surroundings. The first thing that I notice is that the room that I am in is all concrete and it seems quite large. The only light source it a small lamp that is sitting on a metal table in front of me. The rooms most prominent feature it the large man standing behind the table, with his bulky arms and short hair I think that he might be some sort of military person. He stands over the table with both of his hands planted firmly on either side of a small stack of papers. His brown eyes seem to be looking into my soul as he glares at me.

"Who do you work for?" He asks breaking the silence. I simply look at him confused. He asks again and I realize that he is speaking Russian. Having grown up so close to the boarder it became my second language, I take a quick look around to see if he is talking to me before I respond.

"Me?" I ask in shaking Russian.

"Is there anyone else in the room?"

"No."

"Good, now that we have established that, who do you work for?"

"No one, because my father is wealthy I don't have to work."

"Perhaps I should ask this differently. What role do you play in your government? Are you an agent or a spy or maybe intelligence?" He asks in an obviously irritated tone.

"No. I don't play any role in my government."

"Fine then I guess we will have to do this the hard way." He mutters as he walks around the table and grabs the back of my chair.

He drags me away from the table and pulls a large knife out of his boot. After running though a few more questions, to which I stuck to my innocence, he tore my shirt from my body. From that point if I claimed my innocence after a question I was punished by a cut from his knife. As time wore on the cuts got deeper and the world began to grow darker. Just when I thought that the darkness would finally take me into its forgiving clutches he stopped his torment and walked out.

Shortly after he man left two women came in and took me away. Too weak to fight I allowed myself to be brought into a wash room where they striped me of what remained of my clothes and tended to my wounds. When they had the worst of the wounds cleaned they helped me into clean clothes that consisted of a gray shirt and matching pants. They then half carried me to a small room that resembled a jail cell before leaving me in the darkness. From the moment that that door closed I lost all sense of time. I received two meals a day, I think, and a "questioning session" once every four to six meals. As time wore on the so called "questioning sessions" became more of just a torture session, especially after I just stopped responding to the man. So one day he just stopped asking and continued to carve up my torso and upper arms. He seemed to favor my back and enjoyed taking me to the brink of blacking out. Most of the wounds healed quite fast but some times when I woke up in the mornings I would find some new cut that I don't remember receiving.

Slowly as time passed me by I found myself losing my will to live. More and more I found myself praying that the darkness would take me. I also found myself taking to simply staring at the wall. My mind would wander and I would try to remember some of the simple things like the smell of coffee or the feeling of grass. As time passed I felt these things slipping away from me.

I was sitting on my bed trying to remember the falling snow when the door opened. I have been expecting this. It has been at least seven meals since my last session. I expect this next one to be more brutal than the others. He must have waited so long so that I could heal some. Quietly I wait for the rough hands to come and drag me away. After a few moments I realize that they are not coming. I look to the doorway and see a lone figure standing there. After looking at me for a few more moments the figure rushes to my side. I cannot fathom that this figure might not hurt me so when they reach out to touch me I instinctively shy away. Immediately I hear a soft voice trying to calm me down and convince me that they won't hurt me, and suddenly it dawns on me.

"Lukas?" His name slides through my parched lips like the prayer of a small frightened child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. So sorry but this one is a bit short. I will try to post another chapter later this week. So please enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Lessa," he breathed as he pulls me into a soft embrace. I don't move. My mind rushes to comprehend his sudden arrival. It must be a trick. Yet, here he is. Everything about him is so real, so familiar; he even still smelled of the coffee that he brews every morning. Memories like that smell had long drifted from my mind. So he must be real and he is here for me.

After a long moment he releases me for the briefest moment before scoping me up and carrying me bridal style out of the room. "Let's get you cleaned up," he says as the two women who had cared for me all this time began to follow us. They lead us to the small washroom that they tend to my wounds in and Lukas sets me down so that I am sitting on the edge of the sink. He then gently brushes my bangs out of my face and presses a soft kiss on my forehead. As he pulls away he pauses and then leans closer and inspects a spot on my forehead then he looks down at his hand and sees that it is covered in blood. In a flash he has pulled off my shirt and is gazing at the intricately woven gauze that covers my torso. "Good God," he mutters as he sinks to his knees, "You look worse than Toris."

He stays like that for a few moments until one of the women whispers in his ear and he gives me one more quick kiss on the forehead before leaving. Once he had left the women got to work. They washed me and replaced the bloody gauze. They then re-braided my hair and helped me into a white dress that I assume Lukas had was I very pretty knitted dress that fell to the floor and had a soft v shaped neckline. The thick knitted straps where soft on my tender skin. After gazing at me for a few moments one of the women left only to return a short time later clutching a black shawl that she draped over my scarred shoulders. Giving me one last look over the two women gave each other a nod of approval before escorting me out of the washroom and into Lukas' waiting arms. The tree of them exchanged brief words and in no time Lukas was leading me through the winding hallways until at last we reached a door. With his hand in the knob he hesitated. He looked at me one last time and giving a one last nod he swung the door open and led me through.

* * *

The light on the other side was so brilliant that I had to cling to Lukas' arm just so I would not trip. Just outside the doorway he stopped and allowed for my eyes to adjust but I was not prepared for what I would see. As my vision cleared it revealed that waiting for me was a number of the nations. Wide eyed I quickly scanned the faces. I saw the other Nordics and a few other faces that I recognized but there were also a few that I did not.

"Please allow me to be the first to say happy birthday to Lessa. Who will now be joining us as the newly independent nation of Norseland!" Lukas called out to the crowd.

There was a flurry of motion as my mind fought to comprehend the significance of Lukas' words. But, before the words could get a chance to totally sink in I found myself surrounded by the other Nordic nations. All of them spoke to me at the same time and I just watched in horror as the ground seemed to rise up and meet me.


	4. Chapter 4

**You must hate me. But, before you start threatening me I have some good news. First I will be taking requests. Just send me a private message with what you want I will try my best! Second I will for sure be posting again before the end of the week. (it just might not be part of this story.) Okay now that you all know that we can move on so allow me to present Chapter 4!**

**Oh Right Disclaimer: I don't own it, any of it! but in case you are wondering the song belongs to Coldplay**

* * *

It is raining. The sound of the raindrops on the tin roof of the small shack keeps me awake. I am alone, just as I have been for as long as I can remember. The night holds the chill of early fall and I remind myself that it is for the best that I don't start a fire and the rotting chimney. I must save what wood I had gathered for the upcoming winter. How long I have been living like this I can't recall, as I shiver and pull the remnants of my blanket around me. The thunder peals in the distance and fear seeps into my bones. Tears begin to stream down my face as the sounds of the thunder grow louder as if they were approaching my hiding spot.

* * *

I squeeze my eyes tight as the thundering sounds grow louder. Somewhere in the back of my mind it registers that the sounds are not thunder but footsteps. This is confirmed when the sounds stop and I hear an obnoxious and familiar voice from outside the door.

"Is she up yet?" Mathis yells as he reaches the bottom of the stairs

"No. She was still asleep last time I checked on her." Tino answers from beyond the kitchen.

"I'm going to go wake her up then!"

"Oh no you're not," Lukas counters quickly from the kitchen. His response is quickly followed by the sound of Mathis hitting the floor, pushed by some unseen object.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Let her wake up in her own time. She has been through a lot."

"Fine. But…. Wait! No no no! Don't step on me!... Ouch that hurt."

"Berwald! That wasn't very nice of you," Tino scolded the Swede as he tried to conceal his laughter.

The smell of pancakes and coffee drifted into the room and everything seemed normal. At that moment everything melted away and I told myself that it was nothing but a bad dream. With that in mind I forced myself to wake up. I open my eyes slowly expecting to see my room, not Emil. At the sight of Lukas' little brother I bolt upright in my bed, bad idea. I am immediately overcome by pain. Clutching my abdomen I double over and gasp for air. I feel Emil's soft hands guide me back onto the bed. After lying back down for a moment I attempt to get up again. This time with the help of Emil I slowly make it to my feet. He then helped me to the bathroom before giving me a nod and leaving without a word.

After a quick shower, during which I avoided looking at myself, I braided my still damp hair and began searching for clothes. I settle for black shorts, a black tank top and a white knitted hoodie. I take one last look at myself making sure that all of the gauze is covered, and then I take a deep breath and make my way towards the dining room. As soon as I entered the room Tino jumped from his seat and pushed a large coffee mug that had the Norseland flag on it into my hands.

"Happy Birthday!" Mathis shouts as he throws his arm around my shoulders causing me to flinch in pain and almost spill my drink.

"Mathis! You're hurting her." Lukas states as he stands up and helps me untangle myself from the Dane. "Come sit down. I made your favorite for breakfast, pancakes."

I allow Lukas to seat me at the table and serve me a small plate of pancakes. I take a moment and look at the nations sitting with me and it dawns on me that they are now my family. I am now one of them. I was always something I had wished for but not like this. I never wanted to cause them so much pain. There are so many things that I want to say, things that I want to apologize for, they run though my head and cloud out the rest of the world. Looking around each of my brothers shows signs of battle. I can see the strips of gauze and the bandages even though I can tell they tried to hide them from me. It's just too much. Without a word I stand up and walk out of the dining room. I make my way to the front of the house where there are bench seats under the large windows. It was here that I got the call from my father all that time ago that brought me home and started this mess. I sit down and try pulling my knees to my chest but I find it too painful. I soft rub near my largest cut hoping that it might relieve some of the pain. I did not notice the tears rolling down my cheeks until Lukas silently wipes them from my face.

He sits quietly next to me and doesn't say a word. For the longest time he just sits there and watches me. Then just like that he gets up and leaves. I know that I should have said something but I just couldn't. After a short time Lukas returns. This time though he brings a small white ribbon with him. Gently he ties the ribbon on the end of my braid.

"You are far too young and innocent to have to gone through all this pain. I hated not knowing where you were and whether or not you were hurt or not. It was even worse than when you got sick, at least then I was able to watch over you." He paused and clenched his fist before continuing. "All that time I searched for you and yet you were hidden under my nose. My boss sent me on a wild goose chase just so that he could have you treated like an animal. Please believe me when I say that I did everything I could to find you. I'm sorry I failed to protect you."

Once again words failed me as I watched the tears stream down his face. I couldn't bear seeing him like this. I throw my arms around him and hold him close letting my body language tell him that it's alright and it's not his fault.

* * *

As time passed my words failed to return to me and I found myself living my life through window. My behavior began to wear on my brothers and slowly they began to leave until it was just me and Lukas left. He tried to fill the silence as much as possible. Usually he quietly sang an old lullaby as he wandered through the house but one day he even gave up on that and resorted to playing music. Most of the music was nothing more than a filler hoping to bring warmth to the now cold house. I allowed the music to flow through me. The words flowed through my now empty shell. Until one day a song came on like no other. The beginning chords echoed through my body and latched on to my heart. As the singer began his song I felt the words sink into me and slowly wake me up.

"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you" Lukas' voice softly joins in with the singers and his words hit me. Slowly I stand up and make my way into the kitchen where Lukas is washing dishes. Tears rolling down my face I stand there and listen to him sing for a moment before I hug him tightly from behind. He freezes for a moment before turning around and pulling me into his chest. We sink to the ground and I cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry," I sob. Before I can stop myself the words come spilling out. "I'm sorry that I put you through all this. The last thing I wanted was for you to suffer on my account. There was nothing I could do to tell you what was going to happen. Then they came and took me away. For all that happened there the most painful thing was thinking of you, of all of you having to fight my battle. I gave up. I am no nation, I can't even fight for myself. I was the one who failed you. I…. I'm sorry."

Lukas says nothing but places a hand on my cheek and kisses my forehead. Just then we hear the sound of a dog barking outside. We exchange looks of confusion and I feel that I need to be the one to open the door. I stand slowly and make my way to the back door, Lukas not far behind.


End file.
